


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by Caschnazzlewrites



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent & Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Ballroom Dancing, Blow Jobs, First posted fic, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, Slow Dancing, Smut, sorry if its bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caschnazzlewrites/pseuds/Caschnazzlewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is planning the Sheriffs and Melissa's wedding. Stiles doesn't have anyone to practice dancing with, unlike Scott who has Allison. He asks every one in the pack besides the Hales, and is left empty handed. Derek used to be a dancer and shows up to save the day after the pack tell him that Stiles is too afraid to ask him for help. They end up dancing and it leads to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first fan fiction posted on a website besides Tumblr. I hope you enjoy it! Leave Kudos and feel free to comment. :)  
> By the way I wrote this for my sister. Basically she tells me a vague synopsis and I actually write them for her. Shout out to you sis!

To say Stiles was stressing was putting it lightly. He was running on adderall and no sleep. He was learning to dance and planning things left and right. When his father and Melissa had sat down and told Stiles and Scott that they were getting married, the boys had rejoiced. Stiles had also taken it upon himself to plan out every detail of the wedding. Stiles and Scott were learning to dance at the moment. They had been to seven dance classes in the past two weeks. The only problem was that Scott was able to practice with Allison so he was doing remarkably better than Stiles. Stiles was lacking and it was harder to keep up with the classes. It wasn't like it was his fault no one would practice with him. Boyd wasn’t letting Erica help him because of the weird werewolf possession thing. Obviously Boyd wasn't doing it. Jackson had moved to London and now Aiden and Lydia were off doing god knows what all the time. Danny didn't have a dancing bone in him so he was off the list as well as Ethan because again, werewolf. Isaac was in the same boat as Danny. Stiles was left without anybody to dance with besides the Hales.Stiles couldn't ask Peter to practice dancing with him, that was like asking to be felt up by the neighborhood rapist. Cora hated Stiles and would probably kill him if he even started to ask. No way was he asking Derek Hale to dance with him. Derek! Dancing! No way in hell!

Stiles found himself lost in thought, wandering the halls at school, when he bumped into Scott and Allison. “You know I have asked almost everyone in the world to be my dance partner so that I can practice and not a single person is willing.”

“Maybe that's because you haven't asked everyone.” Allison said as she kissed Scott goodbye and left.

“What does she mean by that? Does she want me to be killed by fricking Derek Hale?” Stiles said shaking his friend hoping it would restart the brains in his head because seriously.

“Dude! He isn’t going to hurt you. You are one of the most valuable people in the pack Stiles! Plus I’m pretty sure no one wants to be your dancing partner because they are scared of him.” Scott yell whispered at his best friend as they entered English class. They sat down next to each other before Stiles glared at his friend.

“What the hell Scott. What are you even talking about?” Stiles said furiously.

“Stiles is there anything you would like to share with the class?” The teacher said glaring at him and Scott.

“No ma’am just talking about how I can’t get anyone to practice dancing with me.” Stiles said sarcastically but also truthfully.

“You know my ex was a great dancer. Anyway get over it Stiles, this is English class. One more word out of you and it's time with me after school.” She pointedly looked at Scott as well. Stiles silently gasped but slid down in his seat a little and started tapping his pencil. This was going great.

On top of all the planning for the wedding, Stiles still had to be the go to guy for saving the pack. So after a dancing lesson the next week he has an hour to figure out how to save Aiden from getting turned into his wolf permanently by a witch. Luckily he remembers something Deaton had taught him before he had left for a long awaited vacation far away from Beacon Hills.  When he gets home he flops on his bed with a sigh. He doesn’t even blink an eye when the other side of his bed dips, having pack members in and out of his room these days. He doesn’t open his eyes, considering that they know he is awake due to his breathing.

“You look like hell.”

This made Stiles shoot up in his bed. Sitting next to him on the bed was non other than Derek Hale himself.

“What are you doing in my room?” Stiles said a little breathy.

“ The rest of the pack come in here and you don't blink an eye but when I come in here I have to have a reason.”

“Yes because they do it all the time. This is the first time you have been in my house let alone my room.”

“ Yeah well, the pack was sick of hearing you whine about not having a person to practice dancing with.”  

“Are you kidding me? The traitors!” Stiles flopped back down onto his bed in dramatic dismay. He huffed and turned till his face was pushed into his pillows.

“You know I used to be a dancer right?” Derek said watching the gangly teenager as he flailed angstily on the bed. The amount of time that it took the clumsy teenager to shoot up and face Derek was probably a record.

“What?” Stiles all but yelled to keep his dad from coming up and asking questions. “No one thought to tell me this earlier?”

“I’m pretty sure everyone in the pack knows so they assumed you did too.” Derek said with his brows furrowed.

“Why didn’t I know, though?” Stiles said with a huff. Probably because you were staring at Derek instead of listening to him. Who can blame him though? Derek was like the perfect broody model-esque werewolf of Stiles’ dreams.

“I told everyone at a pack meeting like three months ago.” Derek said with an exasperated eye roll.

“I don't usually pay attention during those much anymore. It's the same thing every time. There is a monster in town, and you order me to find out everything there is to know about it and figure out how to kill it with the aid of our human friends who don't know about the supernatural world. Then all the werewolves, Allison, Lydia and lets face it me ,most of the time, go off to kill it. When we get back we have a movie night, if one of us hasn’t ended up in the hospital. If one of us has, we have a movie night in the hospital. It’s all really boring nowadays. I was probably working on planning the wedding, it’s kind of all I have been thinking about lately.”

“Don’t you ever sleep?” Derek asks with a scowl.

“You and me both know the answer to that question.” Stiles said with a smirk that he hoped didn’t come off as flirting. It must have because Derek raised his eyebrow and smirked back at him.

“ You know I can be your partner for dancing.” Derek says nonchalantly like this was what they had been talking about the entire time. Derek stood up off the bed and held his hand out to Stiles.

“Really? You know you don't have to or anything. Honestly I was scared to ask you because I thought you would tear my head off. I asked almost everyone else in the pack besides Cora and Peter. I didn't ask Cora because of the same reason I didn't ask you. Of course I didn't ask Peter because he stares at my butt too long sometimes and he has a weird touching thing.(Stiles was pretty sure he just heard Derek growl a little.) It would of been like asking to be felt up by him though I am sure he knows how to dance. Did you know that there isn’t even people at the dance studio me and scott have been going to, that could help me practice? They are either all booked or don't do private lessons. I asked the lady who does our lessons if she would help in her free time but she shot that down. I guess I was asking her to take time out of her day-” Derek had been listening to him ranting, but quickly grabbed his hand and hauled him up onto his feet, successfully stopping his speech.

“Stiles, just shut up and dance with me.” Derek immediately led them into a waltz but Stiles quickly stopped them.

“Nope, I am dancing with Melissa so I am leading.” Stiles switches their hands and starts at a much slower pace leading Derek in the waltz.

“Wait does that mean Scott has to dance with the Sheriff?” Derek said holding in a laugh.

“Yes and they don't even know about it yet. I told Scott we were learning so we didn't look like idiots on the dance floor.” Stiles smirked and looked down at their feet. Derek took his hand and raised Stiles’ chin till he was looking into his eyes.

“One of the biggest rules of dancing is don't look down. Haven't you ever watched Dirty Dancing?” Derek said letting Stiles take the lead again. “Also you need to feel the music you are literally like Baby at the beginning of that movie. All awkward moves and tension. You have to relax and feel the music.”

Stiles closed his eyes and relaxed his arms but held them in place. He listened to the music that he didn't even know had been started. Derek must have turned it on. He led Derek then into the waltz and it was beautiful. They took generous steps around his rooms as he added in spins. He didn't add any dips though because Derek was like a hundred more pounds in muscle than him. When he opened his eyes next Derek was staring at him in admiration. There faces were a lot closer than Stiles had originally thought.

“Why is your face so close to mine?” Stiles blurted out. Derek just smiled and looked down shaking his head.

“You don't ever know when not to talk, do you?” Derek said with a fond expression on his face.

“One of the biggest rules of dancing. Don't look down.” Stiles said as it was his turn to raise Derek’s chin until they were eye to eye. “Were you going to kiss me?”

Derek looked a little shocked by the forwardness of the question by nodded his head while a blush crept up his neck.

“Wow I just made Derek Hale blush!” Stiles said smirking as they had stopped dancing and were now just kind of swaying in the middle of Stiles’ room.

“Shut up.” Derek said with a scowl, his blush growing a deeper red.

“Make me.” Stiles said his cheeky grin fading to show that he meant it. Derek smiled again and leaned into Stiles until their noses brushed.

“Are you sure about this?” Derek said ever the one to have absolute consent. Stiles just brushed a little bit closer, giving him a slight eskimo kiss. Stiles was in a daze. He couldn't speak if he had to. He was too concentrated on looking into Derek’s eyes which were sparkling. Then their lips met and he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. It was a little awkward at first but then it was so good. There mouths moved with each others and everything was perfect. They drew apart for a breath but then Stiles was pulling Derek in again with a fist in his hair. This time it was rough and passion filled. Stiles moaned at the feeling of Derek running his hands under his shirt. He walked them backwards until his legs hit his bed. Then he flipped them and pushed Derek onto his bed. He mouth at Derek's neck and heard a growl as he grazed over his pulse point.

“Stiles we need to slow down.” Derek said breathily.

“No I have been waiting to touch this body for two years now.” Stiles rucking Derek’s t-shirt up to his armpits. He rubbed his hand up and down Derek’s chiseled abs and flicked his nipple. Stiles sucked and kissed his way down Derek’s neck and to his other nipple.

“Two fucking years. Jesus Christ!” Derek flipped them easily and stripped Stiles of his shirt. Stiles gasped as the coldness of the room seeped into his now naked skin. Derek was there though in an instant leaving love bite after love bite down Stiles’ neck and torso. He stopped to play with Stiles’ nipples but quickly moved onto his lower abdomen. As he reached Stiles’ straining skinny jean zipper, he look up as if asking permission which Stiles’ whole heartedly gave. “I could of been doing this for two fucking years.” Derek breathed out as he unzipped and unbuttoned the jeans and somehow got them off of Stiles. Stiles didn't even know he had his eyes closed until they shot open when Derek nipped at the skin inside his upper thigh. Then Derek was touching him. It was like no fucking other and his briefs weren't even off yet. He moaned as quietly as he could still minding that his dad was downstairs probably watching football.

“Your dad’s not here. He left for Melissa’s ten minutes after I got here.” Derek said slowly sliding Stiles’ briefs down his legs. “You can be as loud as you want.”

“Jesus Fuck... that’s good. So good!” Stiles said as Derek’s mouth was on his cock as soon as he was finished speaking. Stiles was already so far gone, being an inexperienced teenager. His whole body was flushed and littered with little love bites. He knew the pack would know as soon as they saw him next since there was probably a half dozen just on his neck. He moaned and looked down as Derek took him fully into his mouth. Seeing Derek Hale sucking his cock had to be in one of his top five favorite moments of all time. His eyes were watching Stiles gauging his reactions. Stiles just about came when he saw Derek. He wasn't going to last long and by the looks of it neither was Derek. He was just about there when Derek pulled off. “Nooo...don't stop.” Stiles pouted but it was gone in an instant when Derek put his hand around both of them and started jerking them off. Stiles was desperately moaning at this point and Derek was panting but softs moans were falling from his lips every now and then.

“Derek..I...I’m so close.” Stiles said looking down at Derek's hand around them. Derek leaned down and started kissing Stiles again. Derek broke of their kissing to lean down to Stiles’ ear.

“Cum for me Stiles. Come on you can do it.” Thats all it took for Stiles to have the best orgasm of his life. Derek watching Stiles unravel below him followed shortly after. Derek rolled over to lay next to Stiles on the bed.

“Wow.” Thats all that Stiles could say right now.

“Yeah. That escalated way faster than probably necessary.” Derek said looking at Stiles who was just staring at the ceiling eyes drooping with exhaustion.

“Can we take a nap and talk afterwards?” Stiles said eyes finally sliding closed. Derek didn't have the heart to tell him no. He got up out of the bed and wiped up the mess on them with his t-shirt. He got a murmured thanks from Stiles. He slid back into the bed making sure to pull the blankets up over them and was instantly suctioned onto like a jellyfish. Stiles wrapped himself around Derek and quickly fell asleep. Derek let him and soon drifted off as well and if the next week at his dance practices Stiles got the go ahead to be done and Scott didn't, no one had to know why he was suddenly so good at dancing. 


End file.
